Institutions, including retail and financial institutions, operating devices containing cash have been faced with several difficulties in managing cash in these cash service point devices. These difficulties may include ensuring a device can service customers' cash needs as well as reducing costs associated with employee, or third party, interaction with the cash. Often, institutions have developed cash management strategies including, for example, auditing the cash in the devices daily, or more often. Frequent auditing is often necessary to reduce costs associated with theft, or human errors, by employees handling the cash in customer transactions, like, for example, at a point of sale cash register attended by a cashier. Further, replenishment of cash within the cash devices, is often carried out on a schedule, and to an amount, dictated by industry norms for a given institution and device type (e.g., a bank automatic teller machine). Variations to these norms, for example replenishing a given device more often, often occur through trial and error which may also increase costs. Thus, managing cash in these cash service point devices is often an expensive and time consuming process.